Head Over Paws
by The Cr0wing
Summary: When Furrball begins feeling new feelings for a certain purple skunk, Sylvester begins to give him advice from his teenagerhood about how to deal with love. Furrball/Fifi, some Sylvester/Penelope. Rating May Change.
1. How It's Done

**So, the only reason I didn't put this in the "crossover" section is because there aren't many, and I'm an attention whore who loves reviews and hits, so please take the time to read and review, I greatly appreciate it, and you can even flame! It gives motivation. Nothing like a good ol' "You're story fucking sucks!" to brighten your day, right?**

**Anyways, like I said, you can consider this a crossover to Looney tunes because about 45% of this is flashbacks of or present tense pieces of Sylvester/Penelope, as well as the main plot of Furrball and Fifi. So, I hope you guys will like this, and I'd love to hear you're thoughts…hint hint.**

**Pairings: **Furrball/Fifi, Sylvester/Penelope  
><strong>RatingWarnings: **T for bad language, graphic teenage thoughts (Giggity!), and possible violence… May turn to M if it gets sexual, who knows.  
><strong>Personal Warnings: <strong>This story is made up a good percentage of pure dialogue, as it seems to be my strong point. The conflicts aren't really exciting, it's a teenage high school romance story (surprise, surprise), so, if you're into that (and fluff!) kind of thing, knock yourself out! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Yep, I own this show. *gets shot by Warner Brothers© (That's the owner!)*

**Enjoy! Review! Repeat. :)**

**The Crowing  
>Presents<strong>

"Like this?"  
>"No, no, the proper s<em>th<em>tanc_th_e is_th _in the calves and the lower back, like this_th_."

The mentor then took a proper predator's stance before crouching down, glancing over at his blue furred apprentice, who was mentally noting his mentor's advice. Sylvester began to prowl around the room, stalking around as if he was twenty-one again, chasing that tweety bird again as he spoke, "You s_th_ee, Furrball, you mus_th_t prowl and lock your prey's blind s_th_pot before you go at it."

"And then?"

"And then," he shot up and ran after the birdcage, jumping at it like a madman as he missed it and ran into the windowsill. Blushing, the cat cleared his throat, awkwardly chucking, "S_th_cratch that, I suppose I need to check my teachers_th_ notes_th _again." He looked at his teacher's textbook, overthinking this process as Furrball silently laughed at the clumsiness of his mentor as a smooth French voice was heard at the door.

"Sweetie, per'aps vous are overthinking things. Vous forgot ze pounce!"

The two males looked over at Penelope Pussycat, who was smiling smugly at her husband's lack of memory for the proper attack move. Sylvester cleared his throats, smiling nervously at his wife as she quietly strolled into the room. He then smirked at her smug look, "Oh yeah, Kitten, and what ex_th_actly am I forgetting?" She returned as equally smug smirk, and stood her predator's stance the way Sylvester had a minute ago, glancing over to see Furrball taking notes, grinning at the two's competiveness, "Watch and learn, Mon Cheri!"

"Oh, nonsens_the, _Dear, I'm not forgetting an- Oof!"

The petit French cat pounced onto her husband, knocking them both to the ground as she pinned him, still smirking deviously. He smirked back, "Fine, I guess_th_ I forgot a s_th_tep or two." The woman laughed, climbing up off the taller cat as they stood dusting themselves as Furrball nodded, smiling as he wrote down the notes. Penelope strolled lightly over to the blue cat, "Did vous get all zat, Mousier Furrball?" The young feline nodded, smiling, "Yeah!" Sylvester than flattened his ears as he stepped over to them, slipping an arm around his woman, "Alrighty, Cheri, I've got a s_th_ession goin' here."

"Oh, right, didn't mean to interrupt ze oh-so _valuable education _taking place here." She kidded, ruffling her husband's headfur as he just figured out what she meant by that. She rested her head upon his chest, "Love you, Cheri, I'll be waiting out in ze car when you finish ze session, no?"

"Love you too, Dear, I'll be out in jus_th_t a few minutes_th_."

She gave him a peck on the lips before walking out of the classroom. On most days after normal school hours, Sylvester would give Furrball extra lessons on whatever it his he needed to know, usually his predatory skills, which, sadly, his mentor lacked himself as well. But Furrball didn't mind, he enjoyed the extra time with his favorite teacher. They're session was over just after that as the tux began packing things into his teacher's briefcase, "S_th_o, Furrball, my boy, how's_th _your week going so far?"

"Oh, em…good." He said half-heartedly. He was too distracted, by looking out the window to see Fifi and her friends out on the quad, laughing about something. He sighed dreamily, wishing he had the nerve to talk to her. Sylvester had been noticing the strange behavior of his apprentice recently, and walked up to the window, following his gaze to the purple skunk. He smiled a goofy grin as the blue cat, "Eyes set on something, eh, Furrball?"

"Wha- Oh, um…n-no."  
>"No? Well, I guess<em>th<em> I'd better get out to the lady before she waits too long, s_th_o-"  
>"Wait!"<p>

Sylvester turned to face Furrball, briefcase in hand, expression readably amused at his apprentice's shyness about the delicate subject. He paused for a second, "Yeah?"

"On a personal note…how did you get into your relationship with Mrs. Penelope?"  
>"Well," said the cat, thinking fondly on those memories, "It was here, at the Looniversity when I too, was only fifteen, much like yourself, but that's<em>th <em>a long s_th_tory. I'll tell you soon enough, aliright?"

"Yeah…okay."  
>"Why do you as<em>th<em>k?"  
>"I'm just," he stared out as the beautiful skunk outside the window, "curious…"<p>

His mentor smiled at him before checking the clock, "Well, if you[d like to talk about it sometime, I'd be glad to help out. S_th_ee you tomorrow, Furrball."

"Y-Yeah, later, Sylvester!"

'**Like Mentor Like Apprentice'**

When Sylvester arrived back at the car, he sat inside the passenger seat, seeing as his wife had already accupised the drivers side. He sat in the seat, bucking the seatbelt as she started driving. He slowly held out his hand for her to hold, and kissed the back of her own, smiling as she looked over at him, still loving her decisions she made long ago to choose him over Pepe Le Pew…but we'll get to the story later. He cleared his throat quietly, stroking her forearm, "You know, Cheri…"

"Oui, Sylvester?"  
>"Furrball jus<em>th<em>t as_th_ked me about how our relationship got s_th_tarted. He's been s_th_o…dazed for a while."  
>"Maybe he's falling for someone as well?"<br>"Maybe s_th_o, he has the same symptoms as I did when I fell for you."

She blushed, returning her smile.

"Zat eez true, too. I've noticed him tripping overthings much more often. And stuttering, and staring into space. Eetz cute how clumsy he eez…reminds me of you."

"Hey!" he said, jokingly glaring at the laughing queen beside him as he smiled back. He won the best thing of all a long time ago, and that was Love. The feeling of having someone share a mind, soul, heart and body with your own. To think similarly and be by one's side. He sighed happily at the memories, excited to tell his apprentice about them, and see his outcome. One thing was for sure, he picked the right apprentice. The boy was like him in a lot of ways, and shared many thoughts with his own. That's what made their bond, between teacher and student, like a friendship, more than anything. He then looked over at Penelope, and stroked her paw again. "I love you, Dear."

"I love vous too, Mon Cheri…"

She stroked her paw back, smiling as they drove their way back home.

_**Furrball's Cardboard Box… **_

__Furrball laid down in the box, setting his backpack down as he stared at the roof of it, sighing. These new feelings corrupting him were strange, he knew for sure. He had a lot of feelings for that purple skunk, loving and lustful, they were good feelings, but he still had yet to figure it out. He closed his eyes, her image in his brain as he involuntarily said he name aloud, "Fifi." He shuddered in joy, smiling to himself at the feeling it gave just to say the name.

"Fifi…"

_  
><strong>More chapters to come! Review please, I'm so excited for this story!<strong>

-The Crowing


	2. Staring Gets You Nowhere

**It is with great honor receiving a review from the very author of one of my favorite stories here on the Tiny Toons fandom, "Furrball's Story", thank u for making my day! Anyways, I had some good inspiration from other fanfictions and some Looney Tunes/Tiny Toons on the ol' Youtube yesterday. So I felt it was time to start the next chapter here.**

**Also, does anybody have any other title suggestions, I meade up this title as I wrote it in for submission, and I'm not sureI'm feeling it. Too much of a mouthful… So, if anyone as a title suggestion with the same general meaning as the current one, that would be most helpful.**

**Those who love DeviantArt, or such things, feel invited to make fan art related to this story, I would love to see some, as I can't draw for shit, myself. Oh, my damned 13-year-old male drawing skills…**

**On with the story!**

Penelope had managed to receive a job as a nurse as well as a part-time teacher's aid at the Looniversity, waiting to hopefully become a full-time teacher on Escapology. She mainly assisted Sylvester in the Predatory classes, and went back to the nurse's headquarters when he went to teach in the P.E. department. Her apprentice was Fifi La Fume, after Pepe had been switched to be the mentor of Johnny Pew as a result of a screw-up in the office, but enjoyed the young purple skunk's presence. She had taught her how to control her musk to a hell of a noticeable degree, so that she no longer gave off a smell. She learned that from Pepe back when they dated.

Today was an average Tuesday, around Seven in the morning. The young married couple was bustling around the house, preparing for the days' events. Penelope was putting the last of her things into a small backpack she usually kept with her as her husband fumbled trying to look for the car keys. He seemed to be in quite a panic too, looking frantically around the counters.

"Honey, the keys_th _are miss_th_ing, where could they've gone? ,,,Nope, not in here… Oh, no, we'll be late and then we'll-"  
>"Find ze keys?"<p>

She had grabbed his arm lightly, dropping the car keys into the palm of his hand as he chuckled rather foolishly, "Oh, right. Thank ya, Dear." She merely giggled a bit as he smiled back and gifted him with a kiss on the lips. He placed a hand to the back of her neck and head deepening it for a few seconds, loving the feeling it brought him, how excited, yet calm it made him feel before she pulled away with a sly smile, "Not a problem, Mon Cheri, Are vous ready to go?" He took a moment to daze. Even after being married for three years, whenever she kissed him he was still left in a lovestruck daze, like those times at the Looniversity. He grinned, "Let's_th_ go!"

**oooOoOoOooo**

Slowly, the blue cat opened his eyes tiredly, looking up at the sun. Now was the time to face the new day. He sat up in his box, and stretched before standing up. After gathering his school supplies and freshening himself up for the day, he made his way across Acme Acres towards the Looniversity. The truth was, Furrball _could _talk, but only chose to around only people he trusted. And by trusted, he meant _trusted._ Which was pretty much only Sylvester, Penelope, and Calamity, but there wasn't any need to speak much around Calamity. He was, as far as the blue cat was concerned, mute.

Finally reaching the entrance of the school, he dodged the center path, sticking to the edges of the pathways, trying to keep attention away from himself as much as possible. He made his way to the building, towards his locker, scanning over the piece of paper scotch taped to his locker door that contained his school schedule.

_Per. 1: Chemistry: Prof. Wile E. Coyote  
>Per. 2: Outwitting: Prof. Tweety Bird<br>Per. 3: Physical Comedy: Prof. Porky Pig  
>Per. 4: Lunch: NA  
>Per. 5: P.E. Prof. Sylvester Cat  
>Per. 6: English: Prof. Elmer Fudd<br>Per. 7: Bird/Mouse Chasing: Prof. Sylvester Cat_

He sighed in relief. Even though he easily memorized his schedule earlier in the year, he still looked at it in the morning purely to know that he had Science first. That meant Calamity was in that class, and he'd have somebody o spend time with. Professor Wile E. wasn't exactly a morning person. Besides, the chemistry was easy, as well as fun. If you made any chemical reaction explode, it gained you points in Physical Comedy class if you had it, which used Furrball's bad luck to his advantage. He was distracted by his thoughts when he felt a paw tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Calamity smiling at him, holding up a sign as usual.

'_Do you want to head up to class now?'_

Furrball shrugged, kind of nodding off the coyote's question as he looked off to the side to see the group of what most people would consider the popular kids. Buster, Plucky, Shirley, Babs, and Fifi. The azure cat's advanced hearing was able to pick up Plucky ranting nonsense about how he was outraged that Bugs Bunny chose Buster as an apprentice _purely _for the fact he was a rabbit, which may have been true, but that was a mystery. He saw Buster put a paw to the green mallard's shoulde as a way of telling him to, in short, shut the hell up. He also faintly heard Shirley's voice as his eyes wandered over to a certain purple skunk.

"And I, like, didn't get to finish Chemistry homework 'cause it was, like, hard and junk."  
>"Hm, Well vous are lucky, I have a copy of ze homework in my bag."<br>"Thank you, Fifi, I'd be, like, lose without you and stuff! Anyways, yesterday, I was…"

His hearing seemed to fade out as he continued to frozenly stare longingly at her, that _gorgeous _skunk. He noticed she was quite intelligent on top of her romantic antics, and when her musk was under control, her actual scent was rather_…intoxicating. _He sighed, a goofy looking smile plastered to his face, almost feeling himself slump against the lockers in his incoherent state, before something was wrong. She was…looking at him? She had an eyebrow raised, and looked tat Shirley who was giggling. He went beet red when his hearing returned to him.

"…Yeah, he's like, _totally _checking you out. Look at his face, it's like, sooo obvious."  
>"Shh! Shirley, he'll hear you!," she shooed her friend along up the stairs, "Vous know how keen ze cat's ears are!"<p>

Furrball shook his head, mentally kicking himself for slipping into such an _obvious _fucking trance. He looked over to see Calamity sniggering. The tom-kit's ears flattened, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he turned and headed to the stairs, quickly followed by a semi-apollogetic look from Calamity as he caught up with him. "Jesus, Furrball, don't be so damn obvious! That had to surely be the most _unappealing _thing to do. Just staring at her like that? Shit!" he whispered at himself angrily as the gray canine caught up to him at the top of the stairs. They walked in silence towards Wiley's classroom to find the tall coyote standing by the door with a smug grin as he handed them each an amber colored paper as they made their way to the partner-seating desk.

Upon sitting at the desk, they both took the paper in hand scanning it over.

_Good Morning (Or Afternoon…), Class!_

_ Today, we will be going to the basketball courts. There was chemistry tables set up there with plenty of gases and chemical vials. Your assignment? Who can make the biggest explosion. You have until fifteen minutes before class ends to finish your chemical hypothesis. Good luck. Biggest explosion earns o homework for a week and 50 extra credit points in Prof. Porky Pig's class. Have fun and be safe. …Yeah right._

_-Prof. Coyote_

Furrball turned his head to Calamity's direction to see a smug look of confidence plastered on the coyote's face. They were both A earning students. Well, Calamity was always at least, Furrball had some lower grades occasionally, but if there was one thing Calamity knew, it was science. This would be a piece of Acme cake…Acme Cake?

This can't end well…

**This story is kind of going randomly, I don't really have a big set-up planned for it, this is a fairly laid back story, but if you have any suggestions at all, feel free to shoot me a PM, I'll usually reply rather instantly. Reviews always welcome! Fan art always welcome!**

**And by the way, whatever your predicting will happen at this point is wrong. Even I don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter, and I'm the author. This'll be fun! Please gimme the feedback!**

**-The Crowing**


	3. A Crazy Mad Wonderful Idea

**Hey, guys! I'm loving all of the reviews that come in, and I'm really glad you guys are liking the story so far! I know, this, so far, has many similarities to "Furrball's Story", but in all honestly, that story inspired this one, and if that is too obvious, don't worry! I'm steering the story in a bit of a **_**different **_**direction than Furrball's Story, so hopefully you'll like that. And if I get someone out of character, or get facts wrong, I have a very fuzzy memory of this show, and only rewatched a few episodes on Youtube!**

**Also, I know many of you don't know this, but I'm actually a 13 year old male kid from the US, and I actually have a YouTube account, where I've posted a comedy (ish!) video, and plan to make more, so if you have plenty of time on your hands, and you want to see more of me **_**outside **_**of FanFiction, go look for me on Youtube, I could really use the viewers! My station is '**_**TheCrowingTV'**_**, I hope you like it. **

**LINK (delete spaces): youtube . com / user / TheCrowingTV**

**Anyways, parting from my shameless self promotion, I now give you the third chapter! More to come this weekend!  
>_<strong>

"So, like, I think we should mix that blue one and thins red one, and it'll make, like, a…big explosion!"  
>"Shirley, the only thing <em>zat's <em>gonna cause is fizz. We need to think bigger. Like…look! Hamton and Dizzy are mixing different things, and making it-"

A gigantic explosion was heard from the left side of the basketball courts. The class looked around to see Buster and Dizzy had blown up their table, more or less having to do with more than thirteen chemicals poured in by the purple devil. Hamton started to cough heavily, rubbing the soot out of his fur as Dizzy began to eat the table. Wiley walked up to them, handing them a paper with a large "A" on it.

"Well, maybe not _zat _big."  
>:…Maybe add that, uh, green one?"<p>

"Guys! I found this chemical that's sure to make our explosion at least _ten_ times bigger than theirs!"  
>"That sounds, like, scary."<p>

"What eez it, Babs?"

Babs, Shirley and Fifi were one of the two only three people groups in Wiley's first period chemistry class due to the odd number of students. All the others were only in pairs. The pink bunny had slipped away from the basketball courts to go get something from her locker, but in her paw was an orange liquid. She set it onto their table, "It's carrot acid. My mentor, Lola, got it from Principal Bugs. If we add it with Loonicatus Acid, it'll make a GIGANTIC explosion!"

"How big?"

Babs shrugged and started mixing a few chemicals in a bowl. Shirley cringed, still uneasy about the possible events that could happen within the remainder of class time. Fifi also seemed a bit worried of this outcome, and made sure she added reasonable amounts to their bowl. Babs, on the other hand, seemed hell bent on winning the class competition. Fifi felt an elbow nudge her ribs from her left, and turned to see Shirley gesturing to the table on the far right corner of the court. Shirley then whispered to her, "Fifi, it's that Hairball guy again."

"Oh, Oui, Mousier Cat. What about him?"  
>"He's still staring at you. You can, like, borrow some pepper spray or something, if you, you know, want."<br>"No, Shirley, eet's fine."  
>"I wonder if he even, like, knows that we know he's checking you out."<p>

Fifi looked back at the duck beside her with a rather annoyied face before looking back at Furrball's table. He was faced back towards Calamity, who was angrily pulling signs out as fast as he could. Fifi giggled at the sight before returning back to her own science table. A second explosion was heard from Buster and Plucky's table, not as huge, but certainly big enough to leave charred remains of a science table. When the smoke cleared, Wiley had already placed a paper that said 'A' across the front. Plucky and Buster then high fived eachother as they rubbed the soot out of their fur and feathers.

Back at Furrball and Calamity's table…

_Why on Earth do you keep staring at Fifi La Fume?_

The blue cat's eyes widened. He spread his arms to cover what the sign said, to present anybody from reading it, as Calamity stored back from wherever he put the signs. Furrball then made hand gestures trying to convince Calamity that he wasn't doing the obvious. Calamity wasn't having it. He pulled out another sign, eyelids half lidded in annoyance.

_That's a load of bull, and you know it._

Furrball sighed heavily,, and returned to the chemicals pouring a couple of beakers into the bowl, a chemical fizz starting in it. Calamity stored the sign away and huffed an angry breath, pointing to different beakers for Furrball to dump in. He then slowly took a glance back in the direction of Fifi's table, thankful they didn't notice his staring.

"DO you guys, like, wanna hang out after school or something?"  
>"I can't." said Fifi with a small sigh, inspecting a beaker.<br>"Like, wh y?"  
>"Mrs. Penelope is going to go over ze way of tutoring people. I start tomorrow aftertoon."<br>"Tutoring? Why?"  
>"I'm one of ze top students. I think Calamity, Furrball, and Buster are supposed to do eet too… Well, zatis, unless, zey're grades drop."<br>"Oh.."

Furrball then slapped his forehead. That was right! Sylvester was supposed to go over how to tutor people with him after school. He was distracted by his thoughts when Calamity poured in a full beaker of Sulfuric Acid, causing a gigantic explosion and a gross smell to explode they're table. When the dust cleared, they found a card with an "A" on it. As Furrball rubbed the soot out of his fur, his gray friend smirked at him as if to say, "Told you."

**OooOooOooOooO**

"You s_th_ee, Furrball, when you're assigned a s_th_tudent to tutor, you are ssigned to work with them either before school, after school, during lunch, or a combination of thos_th_e. Ya got it?"

Furrball nodded as Sylvester gave him a lazy smile, and walked past him to his white board, wiping off the remainder of the day's notes. Furrball was putting away his notebooks, debating whether or not to say anything to his mentor. He knew what he intended to ask Sylvester, but was almost too nervous to say a word. He then breathed in and asked,

"How did you get your first date with Ms. Penelope?"

He saw Sylvester's head look up, somewhat in surprise. He turned around to face his apprentice, a small smile playing at his lips, "What was_th_ that, Furrball?"

"How did you get your first date with Penelope?" he repeated. Sylvester smiled at the memory,

"Well, when I was_th_ around your age, we were both top s_th_tudents, and were both ass_th_igned to tutor people, but a few days_th_ before it s_th_tarted, I came up with a not-s_th_o-genius_th _plan."

"Which was?"

"I purpos_th_ely got all my homework questions_th _wrong to the point where they dec_th_ided I needed a tutor mys_th_elf. And, luckily, I got ass_th_igned to Penelope. You s_th_ee, I did it as_th _an ex_th_cus_th_e to s_th_pend ex_th_tended time with her."

"Did it work?"  
>"Oh, you bet! Not that I would recommend it, or anything, but hey, if you want to know how it worked out, take a look at the ring on my finger."<p>

Sylvester looked down at his left hand with a smile as Furrball thought up an idea. The plan was perfect! He knew exactly how to get Fifi to talk to him. He waved happily to his mentor before running out of the classroom, nearly doing cartwheels on his way out. Penelope soon after walked in the door to her husband's classroom, smiling,

"Bonjour, Mon Amour."  
>"Bonjour to you too, Dear."<br>"Is zere any reason as to why Furrball is running in ze halls, grinning like Manson?"

Sylvester chuckled, "Not sure. I just told him about that whole tutoring business back in high school."

"Oh, zat's right. Maybe if you had done a better job at playing dumb, I wouldn't 'ave figured you out so quickly."  
>"And maybe if I had done so, you wouldn't be mine."<br>"Well, zat wouldn't work for me at all."

She grinned lovingly at the tom before closing the door to the classroom, and pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss.

**OooOo0oOooO**

"Eh, Furrball, Shirley told me to-"

The cat ran straight past Buster, a wild grin plastered to his face as he raced out of Acme Loo, heading straight for his cardboard box to think up his plan on how he was going to pull this off. Buster stood, looking surprised at the trail of dust the blue cat bad left behind before pulling out a carrot,

"Eh, I'll just say I did."

_  
><strong>Ooh, so many possibilities at this point! What can happen once Furrball pulls off his plan? Stick around, and REVIEW!<strong>

**-The F*ckin' Crowing**


	4. The Losing Edge

**I'm back!**

**Yes, I know you've all missed me! Let me get a big round of applause *nobody claps* ! Well…Okay, but I do hope you enjoy this. As few of you know, I have another account here, which I've been skipping between it and this one throughout last year. I'm going to be finishing my Tiny Toons stories here first, and maybe my active story from the Looney Tunes archive. I made a plot structure for the rest of this last night, so this story should be around 14 chapters…but hey, maybe there's a sequel in mind?**

**Thanks to those who've been reviewing in my absence.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Furrball was walking to the Looniversity. It had been about a week since his talk about the tutoring sessions with Sylvester. Monday morning, he'd be able to see his current chemistry grade within the hour, hoping that by now it would drop to a D. He had put off all his homework assignments, as well as his classwork. Seeing as he had no parental supervision to see to it that he kept up with his studies, he felt it as though he had absolutely nothing to lose. There was Sylvester of course. He was the closest thing Furrball had to a father, and he knew that he would be getting quite the lip from his mentor by the end of the day once he knows about his English grade, but of course…he would understand, wouldn't he?<p>

The school was within walking distance of his alley home, only six blocks…long blocks… He was about half a block away from Acme Loo when he was already able to hear the chatter of students. The janitor always said that the kids were 'loud enough to be heard in Loonsville', though, he never took it seriously. Maybe this was why he got along with adults well; Furrball never spoke. Sooner than he thought, the blue cat was able to spot Calamity in the midst of roaming toons. The grey pup skittered over to his friend, pulling out a sign.

_Have you seen your weekly grade average in Professor Wiley's class?_

Furrball shook his head, growing hopeful. Calamity of course wore a frown, yet a look of surprise. If he was warning Furrball about what the blue feline would normally consider an outrage, why was he acting so excited about it? The coyote ignored the thought, walking up the stairs to Wiley's classroom, where a gathered group of students were crowded around a sheet outside the door with Period 1's weekly grades. Furrball shoved his way to the front, ignoring the callings from angered students that were pushed out of the way.

'Ryan Thomas Cat…67%...D+'

Smiling to himself, Furrball pushed away from the crowd of students to find Calamity. The coyote held up a sign for him, _Well? Why aren't you mad, you never get D's? _Furrall smiled slightly, pointing to his wrist, and then holding up four fingers, as if to tell him 'I'll tell you at lunch', their fourth period. Calamity held up a second sign, _Just write me a note in class. _Furrball nodded, walking into the classroom to get his things out.

Other toons began to file inside, taking their respective seats. Calamity was among the first, taking his seat beside Furrball, who was busy writing a note explaining his intentions. He knew that Calamity was going to think of him a fool for doing something so destructive to his grade just for a girl, but Furrball couldn't shake the feeling that this would all work out…with the slightest stroke of luck…

By the end of last period, the cat tried to make a speedy getaway, instead getting pushed aside by the other running classmates, leaving him the last to leave Sylvester's class. He tried again to get away before the inevitable call from his mentor, as he HAD to know by now about his grade-

"And _where _do you think _you're _going, Bus_th_ter?"

"Shit…" mumbled the blue feline to himself as he turned around to face Sylvester. His mentor had his arms crossed, holding up a single paper to Furrball, a displeased look on his face. Fixing the paper in front of him, Sylvester began to read aloud.

"Ryan Thomas_th_ Cat…or, Furrball… Let's s_th_tart from the bottom, in my class_th_… A+, A, A+, A-, B+… and your first period, Chemis_th_try class_th_…D. Am I the only one who sees_th_ something that doesn't belong in the grade lis_th_?"

"Um… Well, maybe you are…?"  
>"I'm being s<em>th<em>erious_th,_ Furrball. You're the most advanc_th_ed student I've mentored in years_th_. I'm assigning you a tutor, and pleas_th_e tell me that by nex_th_t month, you'll be back to an A, or a B."

"I…I promise."  
>"Good. I'll s<em>th<em>ee you tomorrow, Champ."

Furrball gave his mentor a shy smile, waving shortly before leaving the classroom. It saddened him to make his mentor so upset, but he could easily raise his grade. He had done the assignments, but hadn't turned them in, for speedy make-ups. He was walking in the almost empty main hallway of the Looniversity's main building, only to be stopped by a shrill female voice. He turned around at her call to him,

"Um, Hey! You, whatshisface with the blue fur and stuff!"

It was then that he turned around, expression rather surprised. It was Shirley McLoon of all people, one of Fifi's friends from the in-crowd. He pointed to himself in question, a baffled expression upon his features,

"Yeah, you. I need to, like talk to you."  
><em>A nod of the head, as he approached her.<em>  
>"Listen, you've really freaking obvious, just to, like, let you know."<br>_He tilted his ado the side, shrugging and shaking hi head in confusion,  
><em>"Oh, yeah I forgot you don't talk and junk.. Anyways, you really need to stop staring at Fifi all the time. It's creepy."  
><em>Furrball quickly shook his head, as if to tell her he hadn't, as his muzzle reddened tiny bit, clearly noticeable beneath his blue fur.<em>

"Don't give me that, I like, _know _that you have a puppy crush on her."

"On vous?" questioned a familiar French skunk, stepping up from the side of both of them. Shirley smiled at Fifi a bit sheepishly. Furrball had an awestricken look on his face, hoping Fifi didn't fear any of this. The purple skunk looked from Shirley to Furrball, giving him a small smile,

"Monsieur Cat, my mentor told me t tell you that I'll be tutoring you in Chemistry."

_Furrball couldn't believe his ears. His muzzle reddened again as he smiled at her, nodding his head, and gesturing to his wrist. _

"After school on Wednesdays and Thursdays, from 3 to 6. I'll see you tomorrow, No?"

_Furrball nodded quickly, his smile growing as he waved and started home._

Fifi and Shirley started in another direction, towards the latters house. Fifi frowned a bit to herself…what had Shirley been saying to Furrball before she walked in on the conversation? She decided to ask her friend,

"Shirley…what were vous saying to Furrball, before I came?"  
>"I told him to stop staring at you and junk. You should have seen the ways he eyed you, Feef, it was like-"<br>"What do vous mean? How was he looking at me?"  
>"Like, all over! I like, swear he couldn't take his eyes away. Doesn't it creep you out at all?"<br>"Well, he eez kind of, how vous say, cute."

Shirley looked at her friend with a hint of disgust. This was the weirdest thing she's said ever since the announcement that she had dated Hamton, which of course, was no longer. Fifi couldn't help but blush just a little bit at how Shirley said 'all over'. Sure, it was a bit odd, but at the same time, it felt nice to know. She shook her head. Fifi would be able to find out a little bit more about him at their tutoring session tomorrow…

**Well, here's a chapter! Hope to post tomorrow, or Saturday, so please leave a review! Tomorrow featured ore Shirley, more Calamity, and of course, the study date between Furrball and Fifi!**

**As a suggestion, would you mind terribly if I stopped writing out the French accents and Sylvester's lisps? It's a shear pain to see so many little red squiggly lines under all the words in the chapter, as much as it's tedious to write it out in the first place. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to give them regular dialogue, with you imagining their accents/speech impediments.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews greatly accepted! Artwork greatly accepted! Suggestions greatly accepted! Also, I'm thinking about a sequel once this is over, POSSIBLY with an M rating, but it's very up in the air right now, seeing as this story isn't close to over. Please review for me because I'm a whore!**

**-The Crowing**


End file.
